


Last Night

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: It’s Zarpedon’s last night before she leaves to Vorago Solitude, so Axton spends it with her.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177853181907/part-12-alright-turquoise-here-i-have-a-few

Axton wasn’t sure what he would accomplish seeing Colonel Zarpedon this late at night and against curfew, but he had to try something. He couldn’t let her leave for Vorago Solitude, not when everything he’d heard lead to death- or worse. He knocked on her office door in a pattern that was only for them.

“Enter,” she ordered.

He did so, shutting the door quietly behind him. She sat behind her desk, looking over plans. He went to her, looking over her shoulder, his hands massaging the stiffness out of them. “That Vorago Solitude?” His words were tight, anxious.

She sighed. “Not you, too?”

He shrugged. “So, sue me if I don’t want you going into a dangerous place like that, but it’s your choice.” He brought his lips to her neck. It was in the resolution of her shoulders that made him see how set she was to go. It would do absolutely no good in arguing with her, so he settled for the next best thing. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend your last night here together?”

She hummed, leaning into Axton’s touches. “I think we could do that. On your knees, soldier,” she ordered.

Smirking, Axton knelt by her chair as she swiveled it to face him. “Yes, sir!” he answered. His gut twisted at the thought that this could be their last moments together, but better them be in the throws of passion than the battlefield. He stood still, waiting of her next order.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
